Mayako Nakara
Mayako Nakara (まやこ 無から , Mayako Nakara) is chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Izumo. She possesses the unique Shi No Touchi (Death Touch) Background Mayako Nakara was born in the Kojin clan (個人) ''in Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, ''Kirigakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Mist) When she was 5, her whole clan fled to Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato, English TV: Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) when they were accused of the death of a whole village near The Mist. They were accused of the murders due to the Kojin's clan Kekkei Genkai: Shi No Touchi.After living in the Hidden Leaf Village for 5 years, Mayako's brother, Majio, left the village to clear the name of the Kojin Clan. Sadly he never returned. Mayako's parents have been looking for them ever since, that's why Mayako doesný have a good relationship with her parents. When Mayako was 7, she joined the Ninja Academy. Mayako was an average student. Her best subject was Taijutsu practice. Mayako was well liked by her fellow-students and makes friends easily. When Mayako was 11 she graduated for the Ninja Academy and joined Team 13, with her classmates Akari Namikaze en Dokuta Byoin, with her sensei: Izumo Kamizuki. For their first mission Team 13 had to deliver a scroll to Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Sand) This was considered a D-Rank mission. Untill her Sensei was injected by a posion, leaving him paralyzed. Making Mayako and her team a easy target. Little did Team 13 know that they were transporting a important Summoning Scroll: The Impure World Reincarnation Scroll. Sound Ninja's tried to steal it for Orochimaru, so he could use it during the Chunin Exams. Protecting the scroll the best that they could without their sensei, almost costing their lives, they were saved by Konoha Anbu. The Hokage changed their D-Rank mission into a S-Rank misson, and so it became Mayako's dream to have the world record of most S-Rank mission ever. Personality During Part I, Mayako is a bright, happy, positive, well liked girl, who can be really sarcastic and funny at the same time. It looks like she doesn't take things seriously, eventhough she did when things became serious. Mayako is very quick to react to things and can be quiet a hot-head at times. When she likes a guy, she can sometimes act like a Tsundere. In the pre-time skip, Mayako seems to be a bit more serious, but still had her funny, loveable Tsundere side. She became more serious with her studying and her training, almost training everyday, to become an elite ninja, like her parents, she also becames a little bit of a perv in some situations. During Part II, Mayako became even more seirous and more focussed on her goal to become a great shinobi. She takes fights and mission really serious and can't stand to lose. She also became more stubborn. During Shippuden she actually made her first kill, not feeling a thing while doing it, she became less emotional and puts her emotions aside during mission, believing the people she killed all deserved it. To her friends however, she's still the happy, hot-headed and funny girl she always was, still remaining the little perv she was. Appearance Mayako is light-skinned, with blue eyes. Her signature trait are the freckles on the her eyes. She has light blonde, straight, medium long hair, with bangs on the side. In Part I, Mayako wears a sleeveless light blue dress, zipped open 'till her belly button, with a croptop and short pants under her dress, to cover op the side split, that's also zipped open. She wears blue gloves and standard blue shinobi sandals. She wears her "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter) on her left arm. In Part II, she wears a little black turtleneck dress, with a light blue breatsplate armour. She replaced her blue gloves with black gloves reaching to her upperarm. She also traded in her blue Shinobi sandals for black knee high ones. all underneath her clothes, she has hidden weapons, like kunai's and bombtags. Even her hairclips are hidden wapons. Durning The Last, Mayako's hair is longer, reaching over her shoulders. Her bangs are also longer. Mayako wears a strapless dress with a black tanktop underneath. She still wears her black, knee high sandals and black gloves. She now wears arm armour and shin armour, to protect her during missions. She still hides alot of wapons under her clothes. Abilities Taijutsu Mayako uses alot of Taijustu's, it's one of her best abillities. When she was little she used to look at her brother's training, He was a master of Taijutsu. She learned alot from him. But eventhough Mayako is very strong, her defence is very, very low, making her an easy target to K.O. During the time-skip where Naruto is Training with Jiraiya, Mayako went to train with Guy Sensei and Rock Lee, to get better at Taijustu, faster and learn how to combine her Ninjutsu with her Taijutsu. Kekkei Genkai Mayako inherited the Kojin Clan Kekkei Genkai, Shi No Touchi from her dad's side of the family. There is only a 20% chance someone will be born with this abillity. The Shi No Touchi is a Yang Release type of jutsu. The Shinobi mastering this Kekkei Genkai all have a small tattoo on the back of their neck. This Jutsu allows the user to kill everyone with a simple touch, making it look like a natural death. Using the jutsu could do serious damage, like: Closing all chakarapoints, losing limbs, becoming paralyzed, coma and even death.The only one person who could use the jutsu flawless, is the Founder of the Kojin Clan, Rikaku Kojin. Mayako's parents never learned her the jutsu. Ninjutsu Mayako posses alot of jutsu's, mainly Lightnig and Wind natured. She learned to use most of the justu's from her granddad, who liked to show Mayako his powerful attacks in order to motivate Mayako to keep the Kojin Clan honor high. Mayako had many jutsu's, but doesn't have alot of chakara. Which can be a problem at times. Mayako made up her own jutsu when training on day, called Chakara Bullet. She shapes her hand like a gun, controles the chakara to her hand and shoots smal amouts of chakara. The only downside is that the bullets can only shoot straight ahead and the further the bullet goes, the more chakara it costs. Later on, she can also mix different chakara natures into her bullets. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Mayako was outside alot, either eating somewhere or playing with other kids from her class. She always protected Bokuta from bullies. She had a big mouth and was a stubborn little girl, she always look tough, but she would sometimes cry at night because she missed her mom and dad, who were always away on missions. But Mayako would never let anyone know she was sad and always had the biggest smile on her face. Chūnin Exam Arc Mayako and her team also took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. During the second part of the Chūnin Exams, Mayako lost het teammates. That when she met Naruto, who also lost his teammates. The were first really careful around eachother. But actually had a great time together. Later when Sakura was fighting the Sound Ninja's, Mayako and her team stepped in to help, after Team 10 did. During the last part of the exams, Mayako won her fight and was the second girl, next to Temari, to go to the finals, where she never got to fight. Invasion of Konoha Arc Orochimaru made his move to invade Konoha which ended killing the Third Hokage. This was during the final match of chuunin exam where Konoha was in deep chaos. Mayako got stuck down in the arena, when the roof collepsed, so she wasn't infacted by the Sleeping Jutsu. She was seen present in the Third Hokage funeral. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc Mayako and Sasuke never really liked eachother, but had respect for eachothers strenght. When Naruto told her he was going to get Sasuke back, Mayako slightly flipped, being scared for Naruto's life, knowing who powerful an Uchiha Clan member can be. Mayako was seen at the port of the village and stopped Sakura from going with Naruto and his friends. During the Timeskip During the time Naruto left with Jiraya, Mayako meets a man, who tells her he can learn her who to use her Kekkei Genkai, Tempted, Mayako agrees and has to undure a series of paintful events, In order to use the jutsu, she had the experience how it feels to almost die, multiple times. The man tells Mayako she is ready to use the jutsu. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc (More to come) Invasion of Pain Arc (More to come) Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha '' Main article: Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha'' (More to come) Five Kage Summit Arc (More to come) Shinobi World War Arc (More to come) Ten-Tails Revival Arc (More to come) Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (More to come) Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (More to come) Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (More to come) Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (More to come) Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (More to come). Naruto 5: Blood Prison (More to come) Naruto 6: Road to Ninja (More to come) Naruto 7: The Last (More to come) Video Games Mayako is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Mayako has almost died a total of 32 times in her life. *According to the databook(s): **Mayako's hobbies include training, sleeping and manga's. **Mayako's favorite foods are Deep Fried Chicken Noodles. Her least favorites are Seafood. **Mayako has completed 149 official missions in total: 48 D-rank, 32 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 18 A-rank and 59 S-rank. Quotes *(To herself) '1 S-Rank done, 99 more to go!' *(To herself after she completed a mission) 'That's what I'm talking about!' *(To herself about Naruto) "Naruto.. I want you to be happy too..'' * "Bring it all is not enough to bring me down!'' Category:DRAFT